The present disclosure is related to a reverse Galileo type finder capable of diopter adjustment and an imaging apparatus equipped with the finder.
Conventionally, reverse Galileo type finders such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-042569 are employed as finders for cameras, etc. In the finder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-042569, an objective lens group having a negative refractive power and an eyepiece lens group having a positive refractive power are provided in this order from the object side to the eye point side.
Moving an eyepiece lens group of a finder in the direction of the optical axis to adjust diopter is a known method for adjusting the diopter of a finder. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-311982 discloses an albada type finder equipped with a positive lens that functions as an eyepiece lens and moves in the direction of the optical axis when adjusting diopter.